This invention relates generally to the field of Candle holding lanterns, and more particularly to a prism Lantern.
Lanterns of many types have been designed and sold in the past. Many lanterns involve the use of an enclosure that houses a candle or candles wherein the lantern housing protects the candle from being blown out in a breeze. Other lanterns employ reflectors to further enhance the lighting effect of the candle.
Many lanterns are designed to provide a pleasing decorative effect as well as to provide protection for the candle light.
Although many lanterns exist today, there has been no lantern available that emits a pulsating, multi colored star burst prism like effect.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a candle holding lantern that emits a pulsating, multi colored rainbow prism lighting effect when the candle flame is viewed by an onlooker.
Another object of the invention is to provide a candle holding lantern that protects said prism emitting sheet from the heat of said candle flame.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Prism Lantern comprising: a pair of concentric glass cylinders, the first said cylinder being approximately three and one half inches in diameter and eight and one half inches tall, the second said cylinder being approximately three and three eighths inches in diameter and eight and one half inches tall, said cylinders fastened at their bottom surfaces to a base plate so that there is a concentric air space between said first cylinder and said second cylinder, a sheet of plastic prism material placed in between the outer wall of said first cylinder and the inner wall of said second cylinder, and a closure ring enclosing the top of said concentric cylinders.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.